Spooky Island Possession
This is based on the Scooby-Doo movie and with PAW Patrol and characters from Equestria Girls Summary When people are said to be acting strange Rubble and the gang are sent to investigate this mystery on Spooky Island Transcript (We open on a spooky old warehouse to find the Mystery Patrol) Danny:The Seaweed Goon is like after us! (The Seaweed Goon a seaweed monster with a cloth on his private spot he has a sea monster head it has fins for feet they run around and Rubble yells) Rubble:Look out Danny! (They slip on seaweed the monster cackles and goes Huh? and WAM! they crash into it the gang run over to them) Ace:Guys are you ok? (They pop out) Danny:I think so. Rubble:Yeah. (They get the monster out Katie does the honors) Katie:And the Seaweed Goon is! (Pulls off mask revealing) Ace:Just as I suspected. Mr. Loyd the bank teller he was wanting to switch the counterfeit money with the real ones in the safe. And keep the real money for himself. Ranger:And here's the fake money. Mr.Loyd:Grr and I woulda gotten away with it too if it wasn't for that dog and you meddling kids! (Rubble plays with the mask it scares him he yelps we fade to daytime at th Soda Shop inside the gang are reading about the case headline reads SEAWEED GOON BUSTED pictures them) Ace:The Cule Kids solved the case of the Invisible Hairless Ape. And the monsters from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and the Grain Ghost. Katie:Yeah Invisible Hairless Ape Caught. Grain Ghost Busted. Danny:Ruffy Ruff and the Gang sure got their work cut out for them. Ryder:Well we might as well head back to the lookout. Danny:Yeah.(Yawns) I could go for a little nap. (They all chat as they get up to go back to the Lookout) Rubble:I hear The Flintstones movie is on. Danny:Which one the 1994 one or Viva Rock Vages? Rubble:Rock Vages. (Scene Changer:Chase's badge they are watching the ending where Fred proposes to Willma the crowd goes awww as the dinoasour poisenor stands up) Dinoasour Poisner:This is your last chance! Stop me or all the dinoasour die! Crowd:SHUT UP!!!!!! (He leave upsettingly back to Danny and Rubble watching it) Rubble:That guy's stupid about poising the dinoasour's water supplies. (As they talk it cuts to Ryder in the evadincde room under the lookout) Ryder:Ok props to look like tools used for killing paintings with eye hole in them masks of past villians the Living Scarecrow the Sea Monster the Blue Clown the Rambling Zombie the witch of Adventure Bay the Scary Scarecrow costume the Windy Ghost costume and staff the Mud Bog Ghoul mask the Soda Glob costume the Luna Ghost costume the Graveyard Goons costumes the Gorganzola Cheese Ghost the Bay Beast. The Sweetie Belle Dopleganger. The Silver Spoon Dopleganger the Diamond Tiara Dopleganger the Apple Bloom Dopleganger the Scootaloo Dopleganger. (To Ranger)Boy I don't know why they just don't be cosplayers. Ranger:Me ethier. Mr.Postman:Mail! Here Ryder. Ryder:Thanks Mr.Postman. Ranger:This postcard belongs to the infamous Spooky Island. Ace:Haven't we been there before? Ryder:Yea but listen. (Reds it)Dear Mystery Patrol the demons are back and possessing the tourists and I need your help. Please I beg of you signed Emile Mondarvarious. Katie:Awesome a mystery! Danny:Hey gang Timothy Courtney Mayabella Virginia and Scrap solved another mystery listen(Reads newspaper)Mummies Unraveled By Teens and Mutt. Ace:Yeah the new archeologists are now in session of their newsest discover and the Corrupt Security Gaurds were arrested we know. Ryder:We got q mystery to solve. Danny:No way man! Category:Mystery Story